The Unexpected Visit
by Keegan Paige
Summary: Jack's finally going to take Sam on a date. Finally able to update 2nd chapter. Hope you like it! Previously titled Unexpected Visitor.
1. The letter

Authors Note: Hey, I'm back. It's been a while since my last fic, lots of schoolwork lately. Luckily, I'm on winter break so I've finally had some time to write. I know this could have a better title, but I'm out of ideas for that. I'm also not quite sure where I'm going with this story, to be perfectly honest. But, I'll pull through. Hope you enjoy the story. And please, review. It really helps me to know what other writers think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or the characters mentioned in this story. That would be a great present for my sweet 16 coming up though…

**The Unexpected Visit**

**Chapter 1: The Note**

As he walked through the more than familiar corridors of the SGC, memories of the past eight years came flooding back, filling his mind with vivid images. It was almost too hard to bear; how could they have experienced all that and still survive. All the pain, torture, hell even death. It did balance out in some ways, but after everything they faced, they all deserved way more. And they were all still here, together. Except for him; that's what hurt the most, he guessed. Of course he was still very much a part of their lives and forever would be, but it just wasn't the same. This was his reason for being her today; to see the people he missed so much, his family. Though today, there was one person in particular. Engrossed, for once, in thought, he didn't even notice the poor airman rounding the corner till he plowed smack dab into him, knocking the boy flat down on his back. Looking down, he offered his hand and a simple "oops." When the young man was on his feet again he fumbled for an apology, "Sorry, sir. I honestly didn't see you, I should've been paying more attention…"

"Ah, no problem. No damage done." He said placing a hand on the airman's shoulder. He stood thinking for a minute, plan A or plan B. "A" he decided.

"I need you to do something for me." He told the boy, while taking something out of his pocket.

"Yes, sir." The boy responded, taking the envelope from him.

"Can you deliver this to Lt. Colonel Carter?" The general asked.

"Yes, sir." The airman said, taking off. Jack stood there for a moment, taking more in, before heading up to the surface.

A few minutes later, the airman reached his destination, tapping on the lab door's frame to alert Colonel Carter. Hearing the tap, Sam turned from the lab table to face her unexpected visitor. "Hello airman." She said casually, walking towards the door, wondering why he had been sent. "This is for you, ma'am." He said, handing her the envelope before walking off. Weird, she thought looking at the small white envelope. She had to grin though, seeing how carefully her name, Samantha Carter, was written on the front in soft-time taken cursive. Slowly flipping it over, she opened the flap to reveal a folded white note. Sam took out the note, reading it promptly. "Meet me on the surface." Was all it said. Smiling, she went off to meet her mysterious visitor. She ran into Daniel first.

"Hey, Sam, where you headed? Want to grab something to eat?" He said still looking at the file in his hands.

"Actually, I have someone to meet." She answered nonchalantly. Daniel gave her a quizzical look. "You mean, like a date?"

Sam paused, thinking. "Uh…I'm not sure." She said hoping he'd drop it. But knowing Daniel…

"You don't know?" He asked, becoming more interested. To play along, she stopped and handed him the envelope and note. Examining it, he let a simple laugh out. He handed it back saying, "Sam, you know that looks like Jack's writing."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok, well, I hope you two have fun. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off…" He started, raising his eyebrows.

"Daniel!" Sam exclaimed, slugging him playfully in the shoulder.

"Alright, I get it. I'll leave this alone. Do enjoy yourself though."

"Thanks." Sam said starting to walk off. Before she was gone, Daniel called to her.

"You are going to fill me in on what happens, right?"

"Yeah, sure, you betcha" She yelled back, continuing on to the surface.

A/N: Hopefully there will be more to come soon. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. I know I've probably made a couple mistakes, so feel free to correct me, but be nice about it. Thanks. Keegan


	2. Meet and Greet

_The Unexpected Visit  
Chapter 2: Meet and Greet _

Waiting for her, Jack was becoming anxious. He didn't believe that she wouldn't show up and he wasn't sure how long it would take her, but he knew he'd be there waiting. Surprisingly, Sam walked out of the shadows of the Cheyenne Mountain complex less than ten minutes later. Guess I won't need plan B, he thought as she came into view.

"Sir?" Sam called the minute she saw the man standing there.

"Hey! I see you got my letter." He pointed to the envelope in her hand.

"Meet me on the surface is considered a letter?"

"Ah, you know how I am with words, and it obviously worked."

"What if I wouldn't have come up?"

"I would've come down and dragged you out of your lab."

"Plan B?"

"Yep."

"Jack," She said his name almost in a whisper, "You didn't pull me out of there just to say hi, did you?" She looked at him curiously, trying to find out the real reason he was here.

"Would I waste your time with that?"

"Well, you have…" Sam started before being cut off.

"Don't answer that. Anyway we should get going; we have to beat the lunch crowd."

"What?"

"We have to go." He said, tapping his watch.

"Uh, where." Sam asked perplexed.

"And everyone calls you the smart one…" He stopped, receiving a death-like glare. "Sorry, but can we please get going. I am starving, and don't try to tell me you're not hungry."

"I am, but if you haven't noticed, I have a job that I have to get back to…sir." Sam realized she had started to raise her voice, to bring her point across. "I should just go." She said starting to walk back.

"It's been cleared. The general even told me us to have a good time." Jack called, knowing it would make her stop and turn around.

Doing just that, she smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, sure you betcha'. So, what do you say? "

"Alright." Sam looked down after agreeing. "I should go change first." She said indicating her current attire.

"I can take you home on the way." Jack offered. He had practically blurted it out. Little to anxious there, O'Neill, don't push it.

Actually pondering this, Sam stepped back towards him. Breathing in, she glanced down again to avoid direct eye contact. She bit her lip when she answered, "Let's go."


End file.
